Nightcrawler
=Nightcrawler= Gargantuan ( ) Hit Dice: 25d12+50 (212 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), burrow 60 ft. Armor Class: 35 (-4 size, +29 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 35 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+45 Attack: Bite +29 melee (4d6+21) Full Attack: Bite +29 melee (4d6+21/19-20) and sting +24 melee (2d8+11/19-20 plus poison) Space/Reach: 20 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Desecrating aura, energy drain, spell-like abilities, poison, summon undead, swallow whole Special Qualities: Aversion to daylight, damage reduction 15/silver and magic, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold, spell resistance 31, telepathy 100 ft, tremorsense 60 ft., undead traits Saves: Fort +12, Ref +10, Will +23 Abilities: Str 48, Dex 10, Con -, Int 20, Wis 20, Cha 18 Skills: Concentration +32, Diplomacy +6, Hide +16, Knowledge (arcana) +33, Listen +33, Move Silently +28, Search +33, Sense Motive +23, Spellcraft +35, Spot +33, Survival +5 (+7 following tracks) Feats: Blind-Fight, Combat Casting, Great Fortitude, Improved Critical(bite), Improved Critical {sting), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (cone of cold) Environment: Plane of Shadow Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 26-50 HD (Colossal) Level Adjustment: - Description A nightcrawler is a massive behemoth similar to a purple worm, though utterly black in color. A nightcrawler measures about 7 feet in diameter and is 100 feet long from its toothy maw to the tip of its stinging tail. It weighs about 55,000 pounds. Combat A nightcrawler attacks by burrowing through the ground and emerging to strike. A nightcrawler’s natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Energy Drain (Su) Living creatures inside a nightcrawler’s gizzard gain one negative level each round. The DC is 26 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. The save DC is Charisma-based. For each such negative level bestowed, the nightcrawler gains 5 temporary hit points. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a nightcrawler must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can try to swallow the opponent in the following round. Poison (Ex) Injury, Fortitude DC 22, initial and secondary damage 2d6 Str. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spell-Like Abilities At will—contagion (DC 18), deeper darkness, detect magic, greater dispel magic, haste, invisibility, see invisibility, unholy blight (DC 18); 3/day—cone of cold (DC 19), confusion (DC 18), hold monster (DC 19); 1/day—finger of death (DC 21), mass hold monster (DC 23), plane shift (DC 21). Caster level 25th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Undead (Su) A nightcrawler can summon undead creatures once per night: 9–16 shadows, 3–6 greater shadows, or 2–4 dread wraiths. The undead arrive in 1d10 rounds and serve for 1 hour or until released. Swallow Whole (Ex) A nightcrawler can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of Huge or smaller size by making a successful grapple check. Once inside, the opponent takes 2d8+12 points of bludgeoning damage plus 12 points of acid damage per round from the nightcrawler’s gizzard and is subject to the creature’s energy drain. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 35 points of damage to the gizzard (AC 21). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A nightcrawler’s interior can hold 2 Huge, 8 Large, 32 Medium, 128 Small, 512 Tiny or smaller opponents. 'See also : ' Nightshade, Nightwalker, Nightwing